


Money and Monsters

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Din has been tasked with bringing you home to your father unharmed. Little does he know that your reasons for leaving will lead him to make a decision that will change both your lives!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 32
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a fic that includes the reader before so be nice 😂 Please Comment!

You could hear nothing above the rushing blood in your ears as your captor pushed you roughly into his ship. You were forced down onto a bench and the cuffs around your wrists quickly magnetised themselves to the metal of the hull behind you. Tears flowed down your cheeks, carving paths in the dust that dirtied your face but the armoured man that had captured you paid no heed to your cries. 

‘What do you want with me?’ You asked as you finally found your voice again. 

‘Your father has hired me to return you to him.’ He replied plainly as he replaced his weapons in a cabinet. 

‘My father?’ You sobbed as panic started to bubble in your belly ‘Please... please don’t take me back to him I beg you.’

He did not answer, only disappeared up the ladder that you assumed led to the cockpit of his craft. You cried openly then, fat tears rolling down your face and your chest heaving as your body vibrated with each sob. You’d known deep down you’d never escape your father and his band of merry men but you’d tried, hoping that you’d put enough distance between you. It hadn’t occurred to you that he’d hire a bounty hunter. Certainly hadn’t occurred to you that he would hire one that was also a Mandalorian. He returned a short while later, silent and cold as he busied himself with tasks around the ship. You caught him glancing at you and wondered what he was thinking, suddenly conscious of how torn your clothes were. 

‘I’m not going to run.’ You started, watching him as he cleaned his blaster ‘Think maybe you could remove the cuffs?’ You finished as you shrugged your shoulders at him.

He looked up at you then, his head tilting to one side as he considered your request. After a few minutes of agonising silence, he stood, tapping away at his vambrace and you felt the cuffs release. 

‘Thank you.’ You said with a nod as you rubbed your sore wrists, standing you scanned the room and spot what you were looking for ‘Mind if I use the fresher?’ 

The Mandalorian looked at you but said nothing, just motioned towards it with his helmet before returning to his task at hand. You stepped gingerly inside, jumping as the door slid shut behind you and you locked it before you studied your surroundings. It was small and cramped with a vactube immediately in front of you and a shower to your left. Inside was a shelf that housed a few items. Soap, a razor and a bottle that you assumed to be shampoo. Your eyes then settled on the razor again, the metal blade glinting in the low light of the fresher. 

‘I can’t go back there.’ You whispered to yourself as you reached out for the instrument. 

It’s heavy in hand and cold from disuse. You ran your finger along the blade's edge as your pulse started to beat rapidly in your chest. You raised your arm and placed the sharp edge against your soft skin, wincing as you sliced deeply into your flesh. Blood gushed from the fresh wound, dripping onto the metal floor beneath your feet and you soon found yourself wavering. The last sound you heard being the razor clanging on the floor and then everything went dark. 

~

Din’s attention was pulled by a crash, jumping to his feet he sprinted to the fresher door and cursed when he found that you’d locked it from the inside. He banged hard against the metal surface, shouting for you to open up but he was met with silence. Cursing under his breath again, he ripped the control panel casing from the wall and after a little fiddling, the door slid open to reveal you laying there in a pool of your own blood. 

‘No.’ He breathed as he dropped to your side, spotting the razor lying beside you and cursing himself for not checking before he’d let you go. 

He swiftly scooped you into his arms and lay you down on the loading bay floor before sprinting over to where he kept his medical supplies. He soaked the wound in bacta, dressed it and then wrapped it in a bandage. Placing two fingers on your pulse point and finding one. Weak but steady. 

~

You'd woken on something soft, a blanket pulled up to your shoulders to stay the cold. You blinked a few times in an attempt to clear your blurred vision, your surroundings becoming more familiar as the fog cleared. Your gaze soon settled on the Mandalorian who was sat just across from you, leaning forward on his elbows as he watched you through his t-shaped visor. 

‘You shouldn’t have done that.’ He said suddenly, his helmet tilting to the left as he spoke. 

‘You should have let me die.’ You replied, feeling your despair start to rise to the surface again. 

‘Where did you get the scars on your back?’ He quizzed, his question taking you by surprise. 

‘How do you?-‘

‘Your shirt was soiled from the blood so I removed it and gave you a fresh one.’ He started, leaning further forward before continuing ‘Where did they come from?’ 

‘Some from my father.’ You replied as you turned your head and stared at the ceiling ‘Some from his men.’

‘His men?’ 

‘I was my father’s personal punching bag.’ You continued, still staring above ‘And I was a source of release to his men.’

‘Release?’ 

You looked at him then, tears pooling in your eyes as the memories of what you’d suffered came flooding back. You opened your mouth to clarify but you couldn’t bring yourself to say it, so you just stared at him and hoped that he would get your meaning. 

‘His men raped you?’ 

You nodded, the movement nocking a few tears free. 

‘Did your father know that they did this to you?’ He asked in a tone you’d not heard from him before. 

‘Know about it?’ You snorted ‘He watched.’ 

~

That night Din was plagued by what you told him, your words swirling around in his head as he sat in the pilot seat of the cockpit and considered what to do. He was hired to return you but could he really do that? Could he hand someone like you back knowing that you were going to get beaten and raped? He did not sleep that night, he just stared as the stars blurred passed and they edged ever closer to their destination. He eventually let his eyes settle on the console and could see that there were only 4 hours of flight time left and just like that he made a decision. 

~

‘Why have we dropped out of Hyperspace?’ You questioned, heart, hammering in your chest. 

‘Because I’m not taking you back to your father.’ He stated plainly, his gaze fixed on you as your eyes widen in surprise. 

‘Why not?’ You asked, your shock touching your tone. 

‘Because I don’t accept money from monsters.’ He finished, his head tilting to the side as he awaited your reply. 

‘He will never stop hunting me.’ You stated, your voice shaking ‘He will search the whole galaxy until he finds me and kills you.’

‘I’d like to see him try.’ Was his reply as he sat down on the bench you’d once been restrained to. 

‘So what do you plan to do with me?’ You pushed, curious as to whether the Mandalorian had a plan. 

‘I will protect you until I find somewhere I believe you’ll be safe.’ He replied, his gaze drifting off elsewhere. 

‘I will never be safe.’ You replied sternly, dread replacing everything you’d been feeling. 

~

Despite taking you in of his own accord the Mandalorian was cold. He didn't speak except when he needed to and he often avoided having to be in the same room as you all together. It was a lonely existence but it was better than the alternative so you grinned and bore it as best you could. He continued to hunt bounties but kept you hidden, leaving you on the ship with ground controls engaged so that no one can get to you whilst he was off hunting. When he returned he stuck them in carbonite and retreated to the cockpit, eating, you assumed when you’d gone to sleep. He was late back from this hunt though, something that he never was. Despite how he was with you, you couldn’t help but worry. If he perished then you were done for and that was not something you wanted to be. It was late when you finally heard the loading bay ramp creak and moan, the familiar silhouette of the Mandalorian coming into view as he shoved his bounty roughly into the ship. He was quickly frozen, his contorted face petrified in place and making your skin crawl. 

‘You’re late.’ You said, turning to face him. 

‘I know.’ He replied, something in his tone making you look at him more closely. 

You saw that his posture was more hunched, his shoulders slouched and his breathing more rapid. You noticed a dark stain spreading across his unprotected side and took a few small steps towards him. 

‘You’re hurt.’ You stated, motioning at his injury. 

‘I’ll be fine.’ He growled, climbing up the ladder to the cockpit above. 

You didn’t see him again that evening. Curling up in the cot that he put together for you, you closed your eyes and allowed the thrumming sounds coming from the ship's engines to lull you off to sleep. You were woken that night, by a crash, the sound of metal on metal and you jumped up from your cot to see the Mandalorian on the floor. You were at his side in a heartbeat, your hand coming away wet and tacky with fresh blood from the wound on his side. You made quick work of removing his all armour but his helmet and pulling open his flight suit, you revealed a gruesome wound that still bled freely. 

‘Dammit, Mando.’ You cursed as you pulled down the cowl around his neck and pressed your fingers to his flesh, finding his pulse to be weak and thready. 

You knew you needed to stop the bleeding first. Grabbing the medkit you pulled out some gauze and packed the wound. Next, you rummaged through his supplies and found he had no bacta. You did find a needle, thread and enough bandages and gauze to last for a few days so you swiftly work on closing him up, trying your hardest to keep your hands steady as you do your best to mend the damage he’d endured. When you were done, you bandaged him up and worked on making him comfortable, knowing you wouldn't be able to move him and that it would be safer not to. He didn’t regain consciousness until the following evening, grunting as awareness returned and the pain pulsed through him. 

‘Welcome back.’ You said as you watched his head roll from side to side ‘You’re lucky I got to you when I did. What were you thinking? You almost bled out!’ 

‘I thought I could handle it.’ He replied, a touch of guilt in his tone ‘I’m sorry.’ 

His reply took you by surprise and your eyes grew wide as you thought about how to respond, instead choosing to check on his wound. You were happy with how it was healing but knew that he would need to be bed bound for a few days and you were sure that Mando wouldn’t rest easy. 

‘You seem to be healing well but you’ll need to lay still so you don’t tear your stitches’ You started, replacing the dressing with a fresh one ‘When are you expected back with the bounty?’ 

‘I can rest a few days but that puts you at risk.’ 

‘I’m fucked if you bleed to death Mando.’ You replied, jumping when you heard him laugh at your response. 

‘True.’ He replied, wincing audibly as he chuckled ‘Thank you.’

You gave him a bemused look, your head tilting to one side as you held his gaze ‘For what?’

‘For saving my life.’ He replied, taking your hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

~

Things were different for the two of you then. The Mandalorian was softer with you, making the effort to speak with you and in turn, you learned more about him. When he was well enough to fly the bounty was taken to Nevarro, the Mandalorian getting some extra credits for his trouble. He then decided it was best to lay low for a few weeks whilst he recovered, taking you to a remote planet in the outer rim where he claimed you would be safe for a while. The planet was covered in rich forests with lakes dotted around. Stepping off the ship you were greeted by the happy faces of the local villagers, one woman, in particular, greeting Mando with a look of adoration filling her features. Her expression changed when she saw you, a look of jealousy in her dark eyes as she asked him who you were. He introduced you by name before motioning for you to stand beside him. 

'She is under my protection.' He continued, placing his hand on the small of your back 'I wondered if we could lay low here for a short while whilst I heal?' 

'You're hurt?' She asked, her brow knitting in concern as her eyes looked him over. 

'I was injured a few days ago but she tended to me.' He answered, his gloved thumb rubbing circles against your skin 'I just need to rest for a while until I am fully healed.' 

'Of course, you can rest here.' She replied, her smile returning 'I will set up the barn for you both.' 

'Thank you.' He replied, nodding his head in thanks and then motioning for you to follow the villagers. 

'Where's your boy?' She asked as she walked beside you both. 

'Returned to his people.' He replied, his voice cracking as he spoke. 

The woman didn't press any further but her questioned echoed in your mind.  _ He'd had a child?  _ You thought to yourself as your gaze drifted to the man beside you. Your train of thought was disrupted by screaming children and soon you found yourself surrounded. 

'Where's the little green guy?' One of them asked and you felt Mando flinch beside you. 

'Now let's not bother our guests with questions.' Said the woman as she told the children to run along and play 'If you head to the barn I will bring you some blankets and fresh clothes.' The woman said sweetly, smiling as she turned and left. 

~

You sat alone on your cot that night as the villagers threw a party to welcome the Mandalorian back. Their songs made images flash in your mind and you could feel your pulse quicken as each memory assaulted your conscious mind. You tried to calm your breathing but found you could not and so the images started to become more vivid as the music seemed to get louder, closer. You grasped at the blanked underneath you as you sobbed, eyes wild. You didn't see Din until he was crouched in front of you, his hands holding your arms as he tried to calm you down. Suddenly it felt like all the air had been sucked from your lungs and you started to panic, your eyes looking up at the Mandalorian, filled with desperation. 

'Just breath.' He soothed as he tried rubbed circles on your arm with his thumb.

'I can't.' You gasp, rocking more violently as you sob 'It hurts.' 

'I know but you need to try.' He said softly, ripping off his chest plate before grabbing your hand and placing it where it had sat 'Copy me okay?' 

He took slow deep breaths in and out which you mirrored, your eyes glued to him as you slowly felt yourself regain control of your emotions. 

'What happened to me?' You asked finally as you pulled your hand away and wiped away your tears. 

'You had a panic attack.' He stated, not moving from his crouched position in front of you 'Do you know what triggered it?' 

'I uh... The music it reminded me of... it uh.' You struggle to get out the words and Mando stopped you by placing his gloved finger over your lips. 

'It's okay.' He said sweetly, cupping your cheek 'I'll protect you. I promise.' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy you guys like this so far!! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter 🥰

‘How did you meet Mando?’ Asked Omera as she handed you a cup of steaming hot tea with a genuine smile. 

‘He Uh…’ You looked over your shoulder at the Mandalorian who lay sleeping on his cot within ‘I was a bounty but instead of handing me over he saved me.’ You replied with a smile as you returned her gaze. 

She said no more, just gave you a small nod and walked in the direction of her daughter. You watched her as she laughed and smiles with her and you felt a sense of calm wash over you for the first time in a long time. Taking a sip of your tea, you let your head fall against the back of your chair and you closed your eyes, savouring the peace and quiet. A little while later your ears picked up small, pained moans and you opened your eyes and looked over your shoulder at the Mandalorian within. You noticed that his breathing was quick and he appeared to be shaking. Leaping to your feet you sprinted to his side, wincing when you felt the heat that radiated off of his bare skin.

‘Mando?’ You asked as you gently shook his shoulder, hands shaking slightly from the sudden turn of events. 

He mumbled your name as his helmet rolled from side to side, shivers racking his body as this new disease ripped through him. Pulling away his dressings you hissed at the red, inflamed edges of his wound. You weren't sure why his condition had suddenly declined or whether you knew what to do. They still hadn’t had a chance to restock the medical supplies so you would need to rely on whatever the villagers had and you weren’t sure whether they would assist you. You knew they didn’t trust you. You had spent little or no time with any of them, only Omera who had taken you under her wing after you’d had another panic attack out in the open. You sprinted to the entrance and saw that Omera was in the pond just across from the barn. 

‘Omera,’ You shouted as you pushed the fabric door aside, catching the woman's attention ‘I need your help. Quickly!’ 

She wasted no time sprinting to the barn, gasping when she saw the state the Mandalorian was in. She motioned for you to wait, sprinting out the barn and returning a few minutes later with a pail of water that had cloths soaking inside. 

‘We need to get his temperature down.’ She stated, placing the material on his bare flesh ‘I have a poultice that should help with his infected wound. It will be no good though if his fever gets too high.’ 

You simply nodded, watching her as she worked and feeling completely useless. When she was done, she informed you that she would return with the poultice and to watch him. So you did, you sat at his side and you held his hand. 

‘We’re going to make you better I promise.’ You said as you held his hand against your chest, watching him as he shook. 

When Omera returned she cleaned his wound the best she could and smothered it in a thick green paste. Wrapping a bandage around it again before rinsing and replacing the cloths. 

‘Really, he needs to remove the helmet so we can mop his brow-‘

‘You can’t!’ You exclaimed, suddenly feeling protective of the Mandalorian. 

‘I won’t.’ She said softly, giving your arm a comforting squeeze ‘I’ve done what I can for him. I will be back in a few hours to check on him.’ 

You simply nodded in reply, your eyes now fixed on your protector as you continued to cradle his hand against your breast. You did not leave his side. You dabbed away the sweat that coated his skin and you talked to him, making a silent prayer that he'd survive this. Your prayers were answered and a little over a day later his fever broke, the water and the poultice doing their job and you breathed a sigh of relief when he finally spoke your name. 

‘Thank you.’ he said, giving your hand a squeeze as you sat on the edge of his cot. 

‘You would do the same for me.’ You replied with a smile, placing his hand down at his side. 

‘Yes, I would.’ He replied, his voice cracking a little ‘And more.’ 

§

You'd been on Sorgan 3 weeks now. You still kept to the barn most of the time, reading a book Omera had kindly lent you whilst the Mandalorian either cleaned his weapons or conversed with the villagers. One evening when the sun painted the sky a canvas of pinks, purples and reds, you sat on the bench that had been placed outside the barn and watched as the villagers finished their work for the day. Your eyes caught sight of Omera and Mando walking together, her face all smiles and laughter as they spoke. You watched as they start to head towards the tree line, not noticing yourself get to your feet as curiosity got the better of you. You followed them, staying far enough away that they won't see you but close enough that you could hear what they are saying. 

‘I missed you Mando.’ She said sweetly as they came to a stop beside an old tree with a thick trunk, its bark the colour of rust in the dim evening light. 

‘I-‘ 

‘You could stay now that your task is done.’ She interrupted, standing so that their bodies were mere inches apart ‘You almost chose to stay with me once.’ 

‘I don’t belong here Omera.’ He stated, shaking his head as he spoke. 

‘That was before.’ She pushed, her hands settling on his hips as she pulled herself closer to him ‘You could be happy here.’ she continued, her hand slipping from his hip towards his crotch ‘I can make you happy.’ 

You gasped as you watched her touch him, sprinting off back to the barn as you felt tears start to fill your eyes. Why were you upset? It’s not like you were romantic with his man. Sprinting back through the entrance of where you’d been sleeping, you threw yourself down on your cot and sobbed. Shoulders shaking as your body was racked with emotion. 

‘Why are you crying?’ Asked a familiar voice and you looked up at him, his visor staring down at you. 

‘I don’t know.’ You replied, fat tears rolling down your cheeks ‘I saw you with-‘ Your tongue suddenly felt like lead, unable to say her name. 

‘I know.’ He replied, tilting his head to the side. 

‘Do you love her?’ You don’t know why you asked him that, but you wiped your tears and waited for his answer all the same. 

‘No.’ He replied plainly, shaking his head. 

‘But she was… She touched you.’

‘And I stopped her.’ He replied, making his way across to his cot ‘We leave tomorrow.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘We have stayed here long enough.’ He stated plainly, pulling off his armour and placing it carefully at the foot of his bed ‘We need to move on.’ 

You simply nodded, laying back down and watching as the Mandalorian did the same. No other words were exchanged, you just simply fell into a dreamless sleep but you no longer felt the sorrow you felt before but you still didn’t understand what it was that you were feeling. 

§

Things were awkward again for a while after you left Sorgan. The Mandalorian had gone back to barely speaking to you and avoided your general presence. It hurt but you didn’t understand why. Before you had seen him in the woods with Omera, you had spent most evenings talking and stealing touches. You missed the feeling of his hand in yours, his thumb rubbing circles on the small of your back. You pined for his touch. Were you falling for this man? Was this what genuine desire felt like? It was something you’d never experienced before. He had an effect on your body that scared you. You’d had sex. It was never consensual but you’d had it all the same. You’d never enjoyed it, never felt pleasure but when he touched you, you wanted it, wanted him. You found yourself sat in the loading bay, leaning against the hull with your legs crossed as you mapped out each bolt and rivet on the ceiling above. The sound of heavy boots pulled your attention away and you saw the Mandalorian staring at you, hands fisted at his side as his chest heaved. 

‘We arrived?’ You asked, pushing yourself to your feet and pulling down your shorts slightly as they’d ridden up your hips. 

‘No.’ He replied, taking a step towards you ‘We still have a day before we arrive.’ 

‘Okay.’ You replied as you shifted nervously, watching as he walked towards you. 

You shivered when his hand settled on your waste, stroking the visible sliver of skin with his gloved thumb. You let out a sigh as your eyes closed, lip trapped between your teeth as he let his other hand grab your hip and pull you closer. You let your hands settle on his chest plate, eyes staring up into the blackness of his visor. 

‘Mesh’la.’ He breathed as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear. 

‘Mando.’ You whispered, feeling a heat pool in your core as his hand on your waist slipped up under your shirt. 

‘Do you trust me?’ He asked suddenly, taking you by surprise. 

‘Yes.’ You replied, following him as he led you to your cot. 

You laid down against the cushions and watched as he threw the ship into darkness. Your heart started to race a little as you felt a hand grab your ankle. You flinched and he recoiled, starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. 

‘I’m sorry.’ He said as he started to move away but you'd managed to grab his wrist. 

‘I trust you Mando.’ You breathed, pulling him towards you. 

You heard the sound of armour being removed and your heart started to flutter, this time with anticipation. You let out a shaky breath as you felt his ungloved hands run up your sides, cupping your breasts and you let out a moan as his thumbs brushed over your peaked nipples. Then your mouth was devoured by his, soft lips kissing you in a way that you’d never experienced before and the ache in your loins started to hurt. You moaned loudly against his lips and he pulled back, his eyes studying you in the dark. 

‘Are you okay?’ He asked, his voice soft and naked. 

‘Yes.’ You breathed, your back arching into him ‘Please touch me.’ 

You didn’t need to say anymore. He kissed you deeply as his hand travelled down your body, cupping your sex as his lips left yours and planted open-mouthed kisses along your jaw. You gasped as his finger ghosted over your folds, smiling against your skin when he found you already so wet for him. You grabbed his shoulders when he pushed a single finger into your heat, your head thrown back and mouth agape in a silent scream as he worked it in and out. After a few pumps of his hand, he added another thick finger and you moaned loudly when they found a spot inside that you didn’t know existed. You rocked your hips to gain more friction as he worked you with his hand and soon you were hit with an intense release that left you breathless, your walls contracting around his fingers as he worked you through it. 

‘What was that?’ You breathed, your chest heaving as you held onto him for dear life. 

‘You’ve never had an orgasm before?’ He asked in a surprised tone, taken back by your question. 

‘No.’ You panted, body writhing underneath him ‘Please Mando, I need more.’ You pleaded ‘I need you.’ 

‘Mesh’la, are you sure?’ 

‘Yes.’ You squeaked, your hand cupping his bulge and palming it through his flight suit. 

His presence disappeared again and you sobbed at the loss of his touch, eyes searching in the darkness for any sign of him. You whimpered with relief when he returned, gasping at the feel of his bare flesh against yours. He made quick work of removing your clothes, settling between your thighs as he kissed you again. Your tongues danced as he grabbed his length and lined it up with your entrance, kissing and licking your neck as he slowly pushed inside. You gasped. He was big, bigger than anyone else you’d been with and it stung a little. When he was fully seated inside you he waited, allowing you to adjust to him before he started to rock his hips back and forth. The sting was soon replaced with something you’d never felt doing this act before. Pleasure. He continuously hit that spot inside you and you arched into him, moaning his name as his hand slips around your waist so he could hold you closer. Your moans were smothered by his lips, his pace quickening as you started to get more vocal and you felt that release quickly returning. 

‘It’s going to happen again.’ You sobbed, nails digging into his soft flesh. 

‘Good.’ Was his reply and that sent you over the edge, this peak even more intense than the last. 

You practically scream in pleasure as he worked you through it, his lips on your throat as your head was thrown back in ecstasy. You didn’t have long to come down from your high when you felt another coming around, sobbing loudly as you felt it bubble away. 

‘I can’t do it again.’ You squeaked, the pleasure becoming too great to handle but he kissed you as you edged closer and closer. 

‘I’m almost there too.’ He said sweetly in your ear before kissing your cheek 'I've got you.'

You adjusted your hips and he hit you even deeper, sending you over the edge but this time it was different and you found yourself soaking him as he finished inside you. Your cheeks reddened as he pulled you into another kiss, the two of you panting in the darkness as you came down from your highs. 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make a mess.’ 

‘It’s fine Mesh’la.’ He replied, stroking your cheek with his thumb ‘It’s nothing to be sorry about.’ 

You fell asleep in each other's arms. A sweaty tangle of limbs and when you woke, the ship still was in darkness and he was still beside you. You smiled, placing a kiss on his shoulder as you rested a hand on his toned chest. 

‘Good morning.’ He said sweetly, taking you by surprise. 

‘Morning.’ You replied, trapping your lip between your teeth as he placed his hand over yours. 

‘How are you feeling?’ He asked, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

‘Amazing.’ You replied as you let out a content sigh ‘I never knew that sex could be…’

‘Pleasurable?’ 

‘Yes.’ You replied, kissing his shoulder again before throwing your head back against the pillow. 

‘I will make it my life's mission to bring you nothing but pleasure.’ He stated as he briang your fingers to his lips ‘If you’ll let me.’ 

§ 

It had been almost three months since you’d escaped your father’s clutches and so much had changed. You slept in the Mandalorian’s arms every night and he made love to you like you were the most precious thing in the world. You didn’t think you’d ever been this happy, even if you never stayed in one place for very long. True to his word, he tried his best to bring you pleasure in any way he could. Whether it was food, experiences or sex. He had managed to wash away the memories of your father's men having their way with you and replaced it with desire. You struggled to keep your hands off of each other, your skin marked by his carnal desire for you. 

‘Where are we heading?’ You asked as you slump back in the co-pilot's seat of his ship. 

‘Nevarro.’ He replied, pressing buttons and flicking switches as he spoke ‘We’re low on credits and fuel.’ he replied turning his chair to face you ‘I have informed Greef and Cara about you and our situation. Dune’s offered to put us up during our stay. I trust her with my life.’ He finished, watching as you stood from your seat and walked towards him. 

‘I trust you.’ You replied as you straddled his lap, smiling at the gasp that left his lips. 

You pulled a strip of fabric out of the pocket of your shorts, biting your bottom lip as you gave him a seductive look as you dangled it in front of him. 

‘Now I need you to trust me.’ You continued as you started to remove his armour and place it on the seat behind you. 

‘Mesh’la’ He breathed, grabbing your hips as you start to rock them against his growing passion. 

‘Yes, Mando?’ You asked innocently as you started to open his flight suit, grinning as your hands slipped inside to palm his length. 

‘You will be the death of me.’ He breathed, groaning as you start to pump him a little before you stood and pulled your shorts down over your hips. 

You straddled him again, moaning at the feeling of his throbbing member against your soaked core. You tied the material around your eyes and then felt blindly for his helmet, smiling when his hands helped you take it off. His lips were on yours in an instant, hands guiding your hips up and onto him and you both moaned as he filled you. You’d never been on top before but he helped you, guiding your hips as you set a dizzying pace. He held you close as your first orgasm hit you, pleasure washing over you in waves as you screamed ‘Mando’, struggling to keep moving when it subsided. Your mouths devour each other's as you bounced on his lap, moans swallowed as you teetered on the edge of another climax and he approached his own. He growled as you finished together, your walls contracting around him as he held you still against him. 

‘Din.’ He said suddenly as he kissed your jaw. 

‘What?’ 

‘My name.’ He started, pinching your chin as he placed a soft kiss on your lips ‘It’s Din.’ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laid up with a bad back so thought I'd write another chapter. Enjoy!

Cara had a friendly face, you thought as she greeted you both in the docking yard. You watched as her face lit up at the sight of Din walking towards her and a pang of jealously licked at you as you watched them clasp each other's hands in greeting. 

‘Good to see you Mando.’ She said with a smile, letting her gaze then drift to you ‘This her?’ 

‘Yes.’ He replied plainly, looking over his shoulder at you and nodding for you to approach them. 

He introduced you by name, a familiar hand settling at the small of your back and making your heart leap in your chest. Cara motioned for the two of you to follow her and you made your way through the wide streets of Nevarro, coming to a stop outside a large metal doorway. They slid open and the three of you made your way inside, ascending the wide stairway in front of you where you came to another door. Cara’s home was spacious. The front entrance led into a large living area that adorned little furniture. She led you to a spare bedroom where a large bed sat proudly in the centre and a doorway to the left of it that led to what you could see was a fresher. 

‘This is your room.’ She said kindly, giving you a warm smile ‘I assumed Mando here was okay on the couch.’ 

‘We sleep together.’ He said suddenly, taking you both by surprise. 

‘Oh.’ Replied Cara, her mouth forming a silent ‘o’ ‘So you two are?’ 

‘Yes.’ He replied plainly, nodding his head before looking at you. 

‘Okay.’ She paused, shifting awkwardly on her feet as she thought about what to say next ‘Well I hope you’ll both be comfortable.’ She finished, giving them both a quick nod of her head before leaving. 

You stood there in silence for a short while, looking around the room and taking in how little decoration there was. You thought that perhaps that was how Cara was. She didn’t strike you as a sentimental person or someone who cared much for ‘things’. 

‘Why did you tell her about us?’ You asked, turning to face him. 

‘Why would I not?’ He asked in a bemused tone. 

‘I don’t know.’ You answered honestly, a mixture of emotions washing over you as you looked away in embarrassment. 

You jumped when he took your hand and pulled you close to him, his powerful figure looking down at you as you felt your heart racing in your chest. You had started to wonder what this was. Was it just sex? Or did you mean something to him? You shivered when his hand settled on your waist and you looked up at him expectantly as you waited for him to speak. 

‘You are mine Mesh’la.’ He stated, in a way that was not aggressive or possessive but sweet and soft. 

‘I am?’ Your voice shook as you asked him, feeling nerves consume you as he pulled you closer. 

‘Yes.’ He replied, your bodies flush against one another’s ‘You are mine and I am yours.’ 

Din left an hour or so later to assist Cara and Greef with a task, promising that he would be back in a few hours. You hadn’t realised how tired you were until you were alone and now as you lay in your plush bed, you felt the claws of sleep take their hold on you. Your sleep was deep but not dreamless. You dreamt of Din, his arms around you as he made love to you and whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Your sleep was so deep that you did not hear the shadows slip in. Did not feel them as they pulled you from your bed. You only felt yourself fall deeper and deeper until finally, you dreamt of nothing. 

§

‘Thank you for your help Mando.’ Said Cara as she gave him a friendly pat on the arm before she throwing herself down on one of the couches. 

Din announced that he was off to check on you quickly, making his way to the room you were to share and finding it empty. His heart started to race as he searched for you, yelling when you were nowhere to be found. 

‘What is it?’ Asked Cara as she sprinted to find him. 

‘They’ve found her.’ He growled, his hands thrown up in despair as he turned to face her ‘They’ve taken her. I should never have left her alone.’ 

‘Who has taken her?’ She asked, her confusion clear ‘Perhaps she just went for a walk.’ 

‘No she wouldn’t.’ He replied, shaking his head as he fought to keep his breathing calm ‘Cara we need to find her.’ 

‘Who has taken her Mando?’ 

‘Her father.’ He replied, his voice cracking.

‘And that’s a bad thing?’ She asked, her confusion returning. 

‘He beat her and let his men rape her.’ He growled, his anger rising with each second ‘So yes it is a bad thing.’ 

Cara said nothing else but her expression told him everything he needed to know. She would help him. 

§

When you woke, you woke in a place you hoped you’d never see again. Your eyes settled on a familiar face and you wanted to scream. The expression on his face made your stomach turn and you shuffled further back until you were back into a corner, tears slipping down your cheeks. 

‘I missed you daughter.’ He said, breaking the silence between you ‘That Mandalorian stole you away from me but I have you back.’ 

‘Where is he?’ You asked, your voice shaking. 

‘Let yourself not worry about him now.’ He replied, leaning forward in his seat ‘He will never touch you again my sweet.’ 

Your heart sunk. You watched as your father stood from his seat and left, throwing one last glance at you over his shoulder before leaving you alone. You sobbed then. Sobbed until you were hoarse and exhaustion swallowed you whole. 

§ 

Din felt numb. He stared at the bed you shared in his ship and felt his emotions start to bubble out of control, threatening to overflow at any moment. He clutched at one of your tunics, staring at the garment in his hands as Cara watched him from afar. 

‘You’re in love with her aren't you?’ She asked, taking a few ginger steps towards him. 

‘I don’t know what I feel for her.’ He replied honestly, his gloved thumb stroking the soft material ‘But I know I won’t sleep till she’s here with me again.’ 

‘Sounds to me like you love her Mando.’ She stated, sitting on a crate across from him with a face full of sympathy ‘We will find her.’ She continued, her expression changing to one of determination ‘I swear it.’ 

Din could only nod at her. Unable to find it within himself to believe her but he would fight all the same. He wouldn’t give up. It didn’t take him long to source your father’s base of operations but his heart sunk when he saw how heavy the security was. So he and Cara worked on a plan of action, hoping that he would be able to hold you in his arms again soon. 

§

You lost track of how many days you were in captivity. Your father beat you every night but so far you’d managed to avoid being his men’s plaything and you prayed that it would remain that way. After one attempt to escape you had had your hands chained, the metal rubbing your skin raw as you sobbed every night. 

‘Ah, sweet thing.’ Came a voice that made you skin crawl ‘Oh how I have missed you.’ He drawled as he crouched down so he was at your level, his fingers tracing your jaw as he grinned at you. 

You stared at him with wide eyes, using everything in your will to stop yourself from crying. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing your tears. You were relieved when he left, but not before placing a slimy kiss on your chapped lips. You were left alone then for the rest of the day, left to your dark thoughts as you felt your faith in Din start to ebb away. When your father came by for his evening beating you begged him not to, but this time was different. This time he had a purpose. 

‘Did you lay with that Mandalorian?’ He growled, venom dripping from every word. 

‘What?’ You asked as you shook, tears streaming from your bloodshot eyes. 

‘Did you give yourself to him?’ He spat, grabbing a handful of your hair as he yanked you to your feet. 

‘No.’ You sobbed, shaking your head as you looked up at him with pure terror in your eyes. 

‘You’re lying to me.’ He shouted as he slapped your flushed cheek, snot running from his nose as his chest heaved ‘You know how I know you’re lying to me?’ 

You shook your head as you cradled your cheek.

‘I had my medic come and check on you whilst you slept.’ He started, wiping his nose with his sleeve as he loomed over you ‘He found something interested when he used his Medisensor.’ 

He paused, eyes growing wild as he sunk down to your level so that he could look you squarely in the eye. 

‘You’re carrying his child.’ He growled, smirking at the surprise that filled your features. 

‘But you - I can't…’ You stuttered as the information filtered in ‘You told me I couldn’t have children.’ 

‘Oh don’t be so stupid.’ He spat, standing as he started to pace the room ‘You were given injections so that when you performed your duty to my men you wouldn’t get pregnant.’ 

Your mouth hung open as you searched for a response but found none. You knew that your father wouldn’t let you keep it and it broke your heart. If you were to never see Din again. At least his child would be a part of him that you could keep with you. 

‘You will have a procedure in the morning to terminate the pregnancy.’ He spat, his gaze burning into your cheek as you stared at the wall, your heart shattering at his words. 

You didn’t say anything or look at him as he left, you just lay there and sobbed as your thumb stroked your belly. Willing morning never to come. 

§ 

Din’s heart thundered in his chest as he scaled the halls in search of you. His blood ran cold as he heard a scream, his feet taking him blindly in the direction of the sound. Pulling out his blaster, he threw himself through a doorway and was stopped in his tracks by the site of your pinned, face first, against the wall, pants around your ankles. You were sobbing as a man rammed himself into you as he placed open-mouthed kisses along your shoulder. Din saw red. In the blink of an eye, the room erupted in a flash of crimson light and then the man was dead, lying there with unseeing eyes staring up at you. Din’s heart broke when you flinched at his touch, his anger growing at the sight of your bruised face and split lip. 

‘Mesh’la it’s me.’ He said softly as you finally allowed yourself to look at him. 

You weren’t sure whether you could believe your eyes, too many times had your imagined him walking through the door and stealing you away again. You finally allowed yourself to believe when his gloved hand cupped your cheek, tears of joy slipping from your tired eyes as you let him help you to your feet. 

‘Come.’ He said softly, his arm wrapped around your waist ‘Let’s get you out of here.’ 

You made slow progress through the familiar halls of your father’s base, stumbling a few times when your legs protested. As you got closer to freedom you allowed yourself to breath a sigh of relief, Cara’s familiar face calming your nerves as it came into view. 

‘Good to see you again.’ She said softly as she gave you a genuine smile, her blaster raised as the three of you made their way to his ship. 

Your relief was replaced with dread when you turned a corner and were greeted by your father blocking the way, two of his lackeys at this back with their weapons trained on them. Your father's lip curled into a snarl as he stared the three of you down, his own blaster tucked in its holster at his hip. 

‘Did you really think you would walk out of here with my daughter?’ He sneered, eyes wide and burning. 

‘Let us pass and I won’t kill you.’ Growled Din, his voice deep and steady. 

Your father let out a cackle as he drew his weapon, the air erupting in the sound of blaster fire that left the air thick with smoke. As it cleared your eyes were greeted by the sight of your father’s dead body littering the ground, his men at his side and you let out a sigh of relief. You were free. 

‘Come Mesh’la.’ Said Din softly as he took a step forward.

You copied the motion but then found yourself in his arms as the ground rushed up to greet you. 

‘Shit.’ Breathed Cara as she inspected your injuries ‘She’s been shot in the abdomen.’ She stated, pulling out the few medical supplies she had from her pack. 

‘But the baby.’ You panicked, your eyes flitting between the two of them ‘Din our baby.’ Your breathing started to quicken as the darkness tugged at your mind. 

The last thing you saw was Din looking down at you as Cara worked to slow the bleeding. 

Your last words being ‘Save our baby.’ As darkness consumed you.

~

Din had not left your side since rescuing you from your father. When Cara had stabilised you he had carried your to his ship and flown as fast as his ship would take him back to Nevarro. Your fear had haunted his mind as he waited for you to wake up, replaying the words you’d said to him before you’d lost consciousness. 

**_ ‘Save our baby.’  _ **

He’d begged and pleaded for the medical staff to do everything they could to save you both, knowing that he would lose you forever if they didn’t. He'd never considered children before. He was a hunter. A warrior, doomed to live his life alone. Then he had met you and everything changed for him. As he had held you bleeding in his arms, he realised that he did love you and now the baby that the two of you had created. He had found in that moment that his heart was breaking at the thought of losing that life as well as yours and he did not know how he'd surivive with out them. His heart skipped a beat when you finally stirred, blinking away the haze as you turned your head to look at him. The sight of your eyes staring up at him dissolved all the stress that he had felt over the gruelling week that you had been in captivity and after.

‘Hey.’ You whispered, smiling at him sweetly as your eyes drift shut for a moment. 

‘Hi.’ He replied, squeezing your hand as he watched you come back around again. 

Your expression changed as the memories of what happened came flooding back, your panic-filled eyes fixing on Din as your breathing quickened. 

‘Din our baby!’ You sobbed, tears running down your cheeks ‘Din did they save our baby?’ 

‘Yes Mesh’la.’ He replied, squeezing your hand ‘They saved our baby.’ 


	4. Chapter 4

You smiled as you felt Din’s ungloved hand stroke circles on your growing bump with his thumb, his face nuzzling at your neck as he hummed happily in your ear. You shifted slightly so that you could look at him, his dark brown eyes gazing back at you as he smiled. You’d settled on Nevarro for a short while after your rescue and Din had told you how he felt and had chosen to reveal his face to you. You had sobbed when you saw him for the first time. This face that you had painted in your mind finally being revealed. You had guessed his eye and hair colour right but you’d not expected the tan skin that he adorned. He had strong features, defined jaw and an aquiline like nose. He was beautiful. You had kissed every inch of his face before settling into his arms, happy that you were back where you were supposed to be once again. You'd moved on again then, searching for somewhere that you could possibly settle a while. 

It had taken a while for you to be willing to be physical with him again. The memory of your father’s right-hand man raping you, tortured both your conscious and unconscious mind for a few months before you’d finally not flinched at Din’s touch. You kissed him sweetly before getting up and out of the bed, catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror which stopped you in your tracks. Cradling your bump with one hand you ran your hand over the scar that was your father’s last gift to you. The gift that had almost killed you both. You grinned when Din came to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around you as he placed open-mouthed kisses along your neck. You moved your head to the side to allow him better access, trapping your lip between your teeth as one of his hands travelled down your body before cupping you sex and leaving you breathless. 

‘So beautiful.’ He whispered in your ear as you moaned to his touch ‘Round with our baby.’ He grinned against your skin before nibbling at your earlobe. 

‘I’m already the size of a house.’ You groaned, throwing your head back against his shoulder as his fingers started to circle your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Din spun you around to face him, his expressive brown eyes captivating you as he pulled you in for a kiss that made your head spin. 

‘You are perfect Mesh’la.’ He stated as he got to his knees, kissing your bump affectionately before looking up at you ‘So perfect.’ 

You braced your hands against the wall as Din’s lips devoured your sex, your head was thrown back and mouth agape in a silent scream as he ravaged you. When he slipped two fingers in your heat you fell apart, legs giving out underneath you as you convulsed with pleasure. 

‘Come back to bed.’ He whispered against your lips as you kissed him, hands tangled in his brown curls as you caught your breath. 

You let him lead you back to the soft mattress, looking at you in surprise when you ordered he lay down on his back. He did as you asked, sucking in a breath as you straddled him and placed soft kisses on his lips. He lay there and admired you for a moment, his large hands settling on your swelling stomach and at that moment he’d never felt more alive. You smiled down at him as you lifted your hips and sunk down onto his length, throwing your head back in pleasure when he was fully seated inside your heat. You stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of him filling you but eventually, your need took over and you started to rock your hips. Din loved the sight of you, pregnant, above him. He watched you in awe as your mouth dropped open and your movements got faster and more desperate. His hands settled on your hips to guide them before he sat up so that he could pull you closer. You looked at each other for a few moments. Your heavy breathing and moans of pleasure being the only sounds to fill the air until you felt yourself edging closer to your release again. 

‘Din-.’ You whined, eyes scrunching shut as you started to bounce on his lap. 

He then met your movements, his length finding the spot within that had you soaking him. This made him grunt in your ear as he chased his own release, thrusting up a dozen more times before his hips stilled and his head fell forward against your shoulder. You held each other for a while then as you caught your breath, finally looking into each other’s eyes before he gave you a chaste kiss. 

‘Gods I love it when you do that.’ He chucked, stroking your cheek as he looked at you lovingly. 

‘Really?’ You asked as you looked at him awkwardly ‘It makes a mess.’ 

‘It’s the biggest compliment you could give me.’ He stated as he kissed you again, pulling you closer as his free hand came to rest on your bump ‘We need to make the most of these moments.’ He continued, resting his forehead against yours ‘We’re going to be a clan of 3 soon.’ 

§ 

‘How long will you be staying?’ Asked Cara as she took in how swollen your belly had become. 

‘We only have a month until the baby comes.’ You said with a smile, your hand resting on your growing womb. 

‘We need somewhere to lay low until our child is born.’ Stated Din as he took a step closer to you, his arm snaking around your waist as he pulled you close. 

‘Wow, Mando…’ Started Cara as she beamed at him ‘Never thought I’d see the day that you father a child.’ She chuckled, her eyes flitting between the two of you ‘I have secured you somewhere in my building. You should be comfortable there.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Replied Din, his hand giving your a hip a quick squeeze as he looked down at you ‘We are in your debt.’ 

‘This whole town is in your debt Mando.’ Replied Cara, her expression changing ‘You almost died to save this place. It’s the least we can do.’ 

Your expression changed when you heard her words. He almost died? What did she mean by that? Din must have been able to read your thoughts as he quickly changed the subject. 

‘Lead the way Dune.’ He motioned with his free hand before leading you with the other. 

The apartment was much like Cara’s. It was large, sparsely furnished but it would do fine for you both. There were two bedrooms, both with double beds and freshers within but one had something the other didn’t. In the corner, tucked away there was a crib made of intricately shaped metalwork. You study it carefully. Running delicate fingers over its cool surface as you smiled. 

‘Oh!’ You exclaimed suddenly, causing Din to jump to your side. 

‘What is it?’ He asked, one hand on your back as the cupped your cheek. 

‘Your little warrior is kicking up a storm.’ You chuckle, grabbing his hand from your face and placing in flat against your bump. 

Din pulled off his helmet and threw it down on the bed before smiling at you, resting his forehead against yours as he revelled in the feeling of the baby moving inside of you. 

‘What do you think it is?’ You asked, grinning as you placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

‘I don’t care.’ He replied, chewing on his bottom lip as he turned you to face him ‘As long as they’re healthy.’ He finished, bringing your fingers to his lips. 

‘I’m not going to lie to you Din.’ You started as you rubbed your aching back ‘I cannot wait for them to make their grand entrance. I ache and I’m as big as a Purrgil.’ 

‘Well, I still think you're beautiful.’ He said sweetly as he placed a soft kiss on your lips ‘Cyare.’ 

§

‘How long will you be gone?’ You asked, smiling when Din’s nose nudged yours. 

‘I will be gone for a few hours at most.’ He replied, his dark brown eyes twinkling in the morning light ‘We need the credits. It’s not a dangerous job.’ 

‘Swear to me.’ Your expression changed then, your gaze locked with his ‘The baby is due soon Din.’ You continued, placing a soft hand on his cheek ‘I can’t do this without you.’ 

‘And you won’t.’ He finished, kissing you again ‘I swear it.’ 

Your tongues danced as you carded your fingers through his shaggy curls, moaning as his hand grabbed your thigh and pulled it around his waist. Your arousal peaked when you felt his own pressed against your clothed core. 

‘I need you.’ You whined, nails digging into the strong muscles in his shoulders as he kissed your neck, jaw and breasts, smiling at the sounds it coaxed out of you. 

‘Anything for my Cyare.’ He growled, pulling his sleeping shorts down and allowing his erection to spring free. 

He kissed you hungrily as he pushed himself into your heat, groaning at how well you took him. He was careful not to be rough with you, not to put pressure on your swollen womb as he rocked his hips back and forth. It didn't take him long to coax an orgasm out of you, your pleasured moans spurring him on. This was something you would miss about being pregnant. Sex with Din was so much more intense now, the hormones heightening everything. He grabbed your hips and lifted them slightly, the knew angle coaxing on a second release that was so much more all-consuming than the first. Your body convulsed as your pleasure pulsed through you, your contracting walls pulling Din’s release with it. 

‘Well, I will elect to believe you.’ You grinned as he kissed you sweetly, panting in unison as you came down from your high. 

‘Good.’ He replied. 

Placing one last kiss on your lips before he got out of the bed that you shared and readied himself for the day as you admired him from where you lay. 

‘Cara has said that she’ll come by and check on you later.’ He stated, placing a kiss on your forehead as stroked your hair with his gloved hand ‘I will see you later Cyare.’ 

You watched as he left, smiling as his Beskar form disappeared through the doorway. You tried to busy your self throughout the day, cursing how your condition limited you. You ended up reading one of the many books that lined the shelf in your living room. 

‘Ow.’ You said out loud as a pain rippled across your belly, pulling the air from your lungs and you sat heavily down onto the couch ‘Everything okay little one?’

‘Hey.’ The new voice made you jump, your eyes trailing up to see Cara stood opposite you ‘Everything okay?’ She quizzed, noticing your posture and pained expression. 

‘I uh- Yeah I think so.’ You replied, rubbing your bump as you spoke ‘Had a sharp pain but it’s gone now.’ 

‘Think the kids on the way?’ She asked, giving you a grim smile. 

‘No.’ You replied ‘Still not due for another week or two. Plus Din’s not here. It can’t come yet.’ 

‘I’m not sure if that’s how it works.’ She chuckled, taking a seat beside you. 

The pain returned, more intense than before and you cried out as you clutched your belly. Your breathing coming in short bursts as your eyes locked with Cara's. 

‘Hate to break it to you but I think baby Mando is on their way.’ 

‘No, no I can’t.’ You sobbed, taking the hand that Cara offered you and squeezing it tightly ‘Where’s Din?’ 

§

‘Wow, Mando!’ Exclaimed Greef, his smile wide as Din entered ‘That was fast.’ 

‘As always.’ Din replied, catching the bag of credits that Karga tossed him. 

‘Good thing too!’ Continued the older man ‘Cara says that your companion has gone into labour.’ 

‘What?’ 

Din didn't wait for Greef’s answer. He was out of the door in the blink of an eye, running through the streets towards the home that the two of you shared. He blasted through the door entranceway, his ears assaulted by your screams and his blood ran cold. You were laying on the bed in the spare room, strangers surrounding you as Cara held your hand. 

‘Din.’ You sobbed when you spotted him through the chaos ‘They’re coming, Din… Our baby's coming.’ 

He was at your side in a heartbeat, his hand replacing Cara’s as she gave his arm a friendly squeeze. You felt a sense of relief rush over you at his being at your side but it didn’t last long. One of the strangers was ordering you to push and you did. You pushed liked your life depended on it, tears streaming down your flushed cheeks as Din stroked your wild hair. They repeated the order and you obeyed, your screams piercing Din’s Beskar heart as you trembled with the effort. 

‘Just one more push.’ They stated, looking up at you from where they knelt ‘They’re almost here.’ 

They needn’t say another thing. With one final colossal effort from you, your baby came screaming into the world. Legs kicking and face furious as one of the other strangers took them away to clean them up. 

‘What is it?’ You panted, your head falling back against the plump pillows ‘Please.’ 

‘Congratulations.’ Said the second stranger as she carried the screaming bundle to you ‘You have a beautiful, healthy boy.’ They finished as they handed you the tiny life. 

Everything else went past in a blur then. Nothing else existed in your world except Din and the life you created together. When they were all happy with your condition they left, promising Din that they would be by in the morning to check on you and the child. Then finally. You were alone. Din ripped his helmet off and kissed you with fervour, letting out a joyed sob as he looked down at his son in your arms. Removing his armour, he sunk down on the bed beside you and smiled at you as you hushed the new life in your arms. 

‘Do you want to hold him?’ You asked sweetly, tears rolling down your pink cheeks as you smiled up at him. 

He nodded and you held the small bundle out so that he could take it from you. You watched him as he stared at his son, tears slipping from his bloodshot eyes before he lifted him to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

‘We have a son.’ He sobbed as he looked at you with his piercing brown eyes. 

‘Yeah, we do.’ You chuckled, taking his tiny hand with your thumb and pointer ‘He needs a name.’ You stated as you watched your little family.

‘We have time to think of a name.’ Din replied as he kissed his son again before kissing you ‘Right now I just want to savour this moment.' He paused, his dark orbs locking with yours 'This perfect moment.’ 


End file.
